User talk:Mazanaka
2 weeks? You call that a ban? And the worst thing to ever do around a vandal is show that they have done more then they have, because they believe that they have "trolled" you. Especially if it is someone who made an account for the sole purpose of vandalising. If they are going to go the whole length of that just to mess up some information, they are clearly begging for the attention. In short, the best way counter a vandal is simply blocking them. No warnings or messages if it is clear that they are vandlaising. Less is more. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) If it's someone like that guy who isn't going to stop, go for 6 months- a year. Unless they are really consistant, they will leave and not return. The best thing to do when someone has made a mistake is to simply talk to them about what they have done wrong. A simple guide of what is right and what is wrong is best. We want people to trust admins, not fear them. (Bureaucrats are another story :P) As for the abyss, I had never actually paid attention to that to be honest. I just assumed it was your sandbox for testing stuff. I only put mine into blogs because I didn't want an incredibly long talk page. Oh, and are you being constantly alerted about new messages? It keeps on popping up. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I was planning on expanding that one day, but you'd probably do a better job now that I think of it. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 21:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) You can start on it now. I'll help later, as doing codes via phone is impossibly difficult } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 23:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) omg dude go to chat Grinreaper69 01:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC)grinreaper69Grinreaper69 01:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy Late Birthday Dude! :D wanna come outside with me and ryan and rachel or just me and you if they cant??? go to wiki chat thingy Patapon 4!!! Looks Zahuna publishes it to all who post things I do not know but publishes "To all: I was searching and it looks likeI found some things about a new Patapon 4: Modern Warfare. It seems that instead of using old weapons like spears can be used modern weapons of war!" Please tell everyone that it was I who wrote. By: (Pataponjak3 20:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC)) = Pataponjak3 Patapon 4:Sorry So sorry, I get to the next more informed and more as an excuse because it could have spread rumores, and I do not want that. Accept my apology:Pataponjak3 19:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I didn't know. I'll keep that in mind for future pages. Kingmuimui 23:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Blocked User:Sulfur (I don't know who that is) has blocked me. Could you please take off my ban? -Rah Gashapon Nevermind, it has been lifted. That's the second time this has happened. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 23:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I Shall End This Argument Smilular 02:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Chatban Yes, I know I already learned my mession for spaming the chat. You can raise the chatban the 2 weeks if you'd like, so then you can be sure I learned my lession. Don't take it the wrong way. §123Olympian§